Lack of Color
by Paix et Adore
Summary: "...He also cried when he broke three of his ribs in a fight over Claire before they were more than friends. But that's it. Only twice. And one of them surprise, surprise, was also over Claire." ONE-SHOT. A.U.


**I'm back. Just because the "Clique" series has ended, and I missed writing SO much. Now, I have a problem. I can either continue my "It's a Guy Thing" story, or I can start writing one –shots. Because, ill admit, I'm a busy woman, and I am the world's worst procrastinator. But I hate to leave that story unfinished. So, Review and tell me what you think, and while you're at it, review this rusty one-shot **

**Oh, I don't own the Clique. So sad. **

"I don't _care_, okay?" Claire Lyons sobbed, "just please leave, please…" she buried her face in her hands, the choking sound paining the boy she was addressing.

"Claire, I swear to you, nothing happened. I just went over to grab her stuff from Cam's. He didn't want to see her. When I brought it to her house-"

"I know I may seem naïve, but I'm a lot more aware than you think," Claire replied.

If her voice would have been cold, maybe Josh Hotz would have felt he had a chance to explain nothing really _did_ happen. But her voice was soft and raspy from crying. Pain rippled up his spine while he took in her red, tear-stained face.

"Claire," he started, choking a little, "there is no one but you. There never has been anyone but you. I've been on this earth for eighteen years now, and I have never felt anything like I feel for you. I don't care about Alicia. Never did."

Claire's face softened for a moment, but then her thoughts must have taken over because her soaked face turned to stone. "Why would I believe you over Massie? She's been my best friend before I even _met_ you. She saw you leave her house, and she saw you hug her goodbye. I know _Alicia_ was the one that told me what happened inside, but-"

Josh's anger got the best of him then. She had NO reason not to believe him. Yeah, Alicia grabbed him in a death grip right after he left. But inside? Is handing your friend's ex-girlfriend back her Angel perfume and the walking straight out the door really considered cheating? If it is, he would apologize fifty times and beg Claire to forgive him. That's what you do when you love someone.

They were sitting in Claire's new apartment, the hard wicker rocking chair he was seated on reminded him of Claire's voice at the moment. She was leaning up against her granite counter, a mound of tissues forming beside her. As soon as Josh had came to see her, right after he simply had gave Alicia her disgusting perfume back (that Cam had managed not to choke on while he and Alicia dated on and off for two months) she started yelling at him. Do girls _always_ spy on their best friend's boyfriends? He would have been understanding at her being upset if he'd actually done anything. But even hugging Alicia and getting smothered by her huge boobs, that every male but Josh liked, was torture enough.

Josh tried to keep his voice calm, but it was a difficult process, "Claire, honey, you have to believe me. If I would have wanted her, couldn't I just be with her? Everyone knows she's obsessed with me."

Even though he was trying to kid around, pain flashed through Claire's eyes. "I'm leaving. As soon as I'm gone, I'm calling the cops to let them know someone is in my apartment, so you better leave soon after."

It felt to Josh like Claire had just taken her yellow and pink rain-boot and thrust it into Josh's abdomen. He didn't do anything. So, how was it fair he was getting punished?

Claire grabbed her purse from the counter, stuffed her tissues in a trash can beside the sink, and made her way to the door. Josh's gruff voice stopped her.

"You know what?" Josh said, glaring at the petite blond as she turned to meet his eyes, "Go. Go cry to your friends. Go cry to that backstabber Alicia you _call _a friend. And while you're at it, go hook up with Derrick. Everyone knows he has a thing for you. But, when you're with him, do you see me get jealous? No. He's your friend Claire. And I trust you. You want to know why? Because you're smart. You're better than cheating on me. I love you and I trust you. Now, tell me. Why don't you trust me? I come to your house when you're sick and take care of you. I remember your birthday, and our anniversary. Two years next month by the way. I have done nothing wrong. And if you leave, I'm not running after you, because it's obviously a stupid way to get out of a relationship you don't want."

Tears formed in Josh's eyes. He's never cried before. Well, that's what he would say if anyone would ask. He cried when his grandma died when he was eleven. He also cried when he broke three of his ribs in a fight over Claire before they were more than friends. But that's it. Only twice. And one of them, surprise, surprise, was also over Claire.

Josh stood up, put his hands in the pocket's of his faded jeans and gazed at her, "So Claire-bear, what's it going to be?"

The seconds that passed felt like hours. Such a cliché, but that's exactly how it felt to Josh. The look on her face was agonizing. She looked like she believed everything Alicia had told her, which Josh _still_ didn't know.

Her face crumpled, and she silently walked out the door.

**Josh's POV**

Needless to say, I followed her. I waited until I heard her Camry start up, and I ran out the door. The rain was pouring down so hard, my Durango wind-shield wipers had a hard time keeping up. Even though my dad was a cop, I sped a little trying to keep up with my girl. Luckily, I don't think she could see anything with the rain like it was, so she probably didn't notice me behind her to speed up anymore. While I was thinking about what I was going to do when she stopped, I barely noticed it. "It" referring to the monstrous, jacked-up truck not paying any attention to the stop signs. Claire was now about at a five-second interval ahead of me; I didn't want to get too close for her to notice me. I started pressing on my break the same time I realized Claire didn't see the teenage boy descending down the hill.

The truck hit square in the driver's side.

**Two Days Later**

My world seemed black. Because my world was gone. I had been in and out of it the last two days. I hated being awake, because I'd remember what had happened. I hated being asleep, because all I could dream about was her. It seems all my conscious and unconscious mind could occupy itself with was _her_.

Knowing that she died thinking I loved someone else killed me.

**It's choppy, yeah. But I haven't written anything in like two years. Plus, I meant to make it a little vague, because I love stories that make the reader think a little :) If you have any questions, Review. Ill answer them. If you like it review. Hate it? Review. **

**PS I'm thinking about making it a story. Just let me know what you think.  
><strong>


End file.
